


车20161005

by Anyoranges



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyoranges/pseuds/Anyoranges
Summary: 老大的酒后乱性和关于怀孕的妄想。好吧，其实都是作者的妄想。





	

“我想操到你怀孕。”  
张继科气喘吁吁的说，脸上一片潮红，他的性器深深地嵌入马龙的后穴，马龙的脸上大片大片的汗，冷汗，惨白一片的，他可没有说胡话的精神，毕竟喝完酒就开始酒后乱性的不是他，毕竟没扩张好就被开苞的可是他。  
“怀上我的孩子，我不想要孩子，孩子性子随了我肯定不好，但我想看你怀孕，怀着我的孩子。”  
张继科絮絮叨叨的说着，马龙想他是怎么做到一边说话一边还操的那么起劲儿，他感觉他的内壁都快磨出火了，张继科顶的那么深，那么狠，他的内脏都快被顶出来了。马龙被撞的嗯嗯啊啊的叫，还要分神去听张继科的胡言乱语，觉得自己真是伟大。  
“你怀着孩子挺着肚子的样子肯定美极了，别人一看你就知道你怀着孩子。”  
说不定是啤酒肚呢，马龙恶狠狠的想，谁她妈给你怀孩子，你他妈还没表白提枪就干这是犯罪这是犯法这是要进监狱的少年你知道吗？再说老子可是男的怀了狗屁孕！  
“你大着肚子别人一看就知道你被操过了，被操透了，他们知道你被操了但永远不会知道你在床上是个什么淫荡样！”  
张继科突然凶狠的吻了下来，啃咬着马龙的嘴唇。  
“都是我的，”他呢喃着，“只有我能看到！”他一下子咬破了马龙的唇，铁锈味充斥在唇齿之间。  
“我会抱着你出去，胳膊环着你，全世界都会知道你被我操了，被我操到怀孕，你后面夹着我的阴茎，我的精液灌了你一肚子，你怀着我的孩子。”  
“为我怀孕吧。”  
张继科轻声说着，他的阴茎使劲往里一顶，射了马龙一肚子，然后就趴在了马龙身上睡死过去。  
马龙：冷漠.jpg  
操你大爷。  
对没错我就是你大爷。  
你他妈操开心了睡过去了，你兄弟还在我屁股里插着呢。


End file.
